The invention relates to a coin-packaging machine in which a predetermined number of coins are packaged by wrapping a stack of coins with a strip of paper to form a roll of coins.
In the generally known coin-packaging machines, coins are introduced in a specific predetermined number, into a stacking cylinder or tube which forms them into an orderly stack of coins. Thereafter, this stack of coins is removed and bodily transported to a wrapping device where the coin roll is formed, wrapping the stack of coins with a strip of paper, the ends of which are folded over to close the roll.
Although the known coin-packaging machines have been developed to a high degree of automation, a completely satisfactory state of operational reliability has not been reached. This is partly due to the complexity of each of the very large number of moving parts which must be accommodated in the limited space of the machine, and principally because of the complex and critical operating cycle, which require the transfer of the stack of coins from the stacking tube to the wrapping device. During such transfer, it repeatedly happens that the stack of coins collapses and the individual coins are scattered in the machine. This results in failure of the machine and in reduction of the serviceability of the entire packaging machine, frequently damaging its delicate parts.
A further reason for the fact that coin-packaging machines have not spread into all potential areas of use is their high cost.
It is the object of the present invention to produce a coin-packaging machine which would be as small, simple and economically manufactured as possible with a reduced number of moving parts and an increased operational reliability and in which the disadvantages of the known large machines are overcome.
The foregoing object and others as well as the numerous advantges of the present invention will be set forth in the following disclosure of the present invention.